Tell Me You Love Me
by Yume no Sora
Summary: "It doesn't look like nothing to me, oh and by the way I ran into your little friends. Poppet's quite the catch… that is if you can catch her." Kairi and Namine helps Xion get a love note into Riku's locker. She plans on confessing to him after school but Coach Xigbar gets in the way. Will Riku be able to save Xion from Xigbar in time? RIKU/XION Warning: LIME


**A/N: I got this idea from 358/2 Days when Xigbar said to Roxas something about Xion being a peach, and how she has the face of an angel but be careful because girls like her have many faces. **

**There is no intercourse that happens. More like just molestation? Read it and you'll understand I'm not good at explaining. Unfortunately.**

**I'm not perverted or sick minded, it kind of reflects what happened to me in a way and I guess writing this took a lot of steam off of my chest. **

**Thank you for reading.**

**On with the story:**

Xion smiled to herself as she folded up the piece of paper and placed it inside a cute pink envelope. Feeling a weight on her shoulder she snapped out of her daydream. Looking up she noticed Kairi gripping at her shoulder and Namine smiling down at her.

"So is that it?" Kairi asked curiously. "Are you really going to do it?" Nodding Xion placed the envelope inside of her school bag carefully. "What room?"

"Second floor, Homeroom 8."

"Ooh I can't wait to see what happens, good luck Xion!" Namine clapped her hands excitedly.

"Thanks, I can't wait either," Xion's face scrunched up with worry. "I just hope Riku says yes." The three of them sighed in unison. For years Riku and Xion have been close friends but she couldn't contain the feelings that she has for him any longer. He was expected to graduate this year and she was a year younger than him so she wanted to tell him before he went off to university.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's get going he has gym class right now, go find him!" Kairi pulled on Xion's arm.

"Wait what are you saying, that I confess to him in front of Sora, Roxas and just about every other guy that has class with him? Axel has a big mouth!" Xion whined. "Before I even get the chance to ask Riku a rumour about me asking him out will spread like wildfire." It was true Axel was known for being in on everyone's business but his own.

"No silly what I mean is that they're busy right now right? It's the perfect time to sneak the note into his locker." Xion looked up at Kairi from her seat thoughtfully.

"Huh… that might just work."

"Come on!" The two girls urged. Namine grabbed Xion's bag while Kairi pulled her away towards the gymnasium.

Poking their heads around the corner they spotted the guys playing basketball. Looking at the score board they noticed that Riku's team was in the lead.

"Heheh isn't my Riku so amazing?" Xion sighed dreamily only to get a poke in the shoulder from Kairi.

"Not yet he isn't," Xion pouted while keeping her eyes on the sweaty Riku. "Just a friendly reminder." Kairi added.

"Oh look Riku passed Roxas the ball!" Namine jumped up with delight at the sight. The three of them watched Roxas maneuver swiftly around every player until he tried to make a basket. Axel who was much taller smacked the ball right out of the air and passed it to Saix. The three of them let out an 'aww' seeing as Axel's team had made a basket instead.

"Don't worry I'm sure he's made other baskets before." Kairi patted her shoulder comfortingly before turning to mouth an exaggerated 'noooo' in Xion's direction. While giggling at Kairi's joke Xion wasn't aware of the curious eye that was looking at her.

"Come on let's get this note into Riku's locker and get out of here before we get into trouble." Kairi pushed away from Namine and proceeded to lead Xion into the boy's locker room.

"Hey Coach Xigbar, next time I call dibs on Riku's team!" Tidus shouted as he ran in vain after Riku for the ball. Earning only a heartfelt laugh of mockery Xigbar crossed his arms and threw his head back.

"Ha! We'll see about that!" Returning back to a serious demeanor Xigbar barked at Tidus. "Now get your ass back in the game!" Without moving his head Xigbar let his eye wander stealthily back towards the three girls who were watching his players in awe.

"Coach… break…" Riku jogged up to the grim looking man before he was handed a water bottle.

"You're doing good kid, keep it up and you might get somewhere in life." Xigbar's eyes slowly wandered away from Xion's group to look at the breathless teen before him. His aquamarine eyes were too locked onto Xion.

"You know em'?" The man nodded his head towards the girls nonchalantly, trying his best to sound uninterested. Wiping his mouth Riku nodded before throwing the bottle aside.

"Yeah, they're my friends." But Xigbar could tell that they weren't 'just friends,' there was something more going on.

"Haha nice try kid but I was your age once, which one do you have your eyes on?" Taken aback at his comment Riku rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Uh… Xion." Riku watched as Kairi lead Xion away from his sightlines, letting out a disappointed sigh.

"Your two minutes are up kid get back in there." Straightening up Riku gave once last longing look for Xion before jogging lightly back towards his team.

"Yes sir!"

"Are you sure that there's no one in here?" Namine asked timidly as she walked closely behind Xion. "I don't want to see something that I shouldn't see…"

"Of course, they're all busy having their game. We're completely safe and so are your eyes Nami."

"I don't know Kairi… I kind of understand why Namine's so nervous. I've never been inside the boy's locker room either; it feels kind of wrong."

"You guys are such worry warts, it's nothing don't worry about it." Kairi waved a hand as she searched for the locker with Riku's name on it.

"Umm Kairi if you don't mind me asking... have you been in the boy's change room before?" Letting her hair fall across her face Kairi kept on searching for the locker in attempts to hide her blush.

"Well, m-maybe once or twice but it was nothing."

"She was probably swapping spit with Sora." Xion whispered loudly just enough so that she could see Kairi's ears turn a shade of red.

"Hey guys I found it!" Kairi pointed at the locker which had Riku's name inscribed on it.

"Wow… they get their names engraved?" Xion tilted her head, a bit jealous since her locker changed on a daily basis.

"No just the team members who play all season, Sora has one too." Kairi beamed at Namine and Xion proudly.

"Uh huh and how would _you_ know that?" Xion smirked at Kairi teasingly.

"Would you just get that love note inside his locker before we get caught?" Kairi stammered.

"Alright alright just wait let me get it out," Namine handed Xion her bag and the two dug through the contents for the pink envelope. "Got it!"

"Hurry Xion… please…" Namine looked like she was about to cry. Nodding Xion opened up his locker and admired everything in front of her. His shoes… his bag… _his shirt! _ She could have practically drooled over everything. Finding the perfect spot for the note she wedged in it gently before Kairi slammed the locker door shut in her face.

"Come on we're leaving." Kairi said before Namine pulled on Xion's arm desperately.

"C-can I just smell his shirt first? Guys? Come on!"

"Good work today kittens, now go get changed you all reek." Coach Xigbar crossed his arms and eyed all of his students as they sorely murmured and shuffled their way into the change room.

"Hey tiger, I need to talk to you about tonight's game so wait for me after you've changed." The man gripped Riku's shoulder stopping him in his tracks.

"Yeah, sure thing Coach." Nodding he let go of Riku's shoulder. Watching as the boy walked off he caught the movement of black, red and yellow in his peripheral. Slowly turning his head he saw the three girls again. Walking closer to them he overheard the red head talking.

"Good job guys we did it!" Kairi and Namine high fived each other as Xion gripped at her arm in worry.

"I don't know… what if Riku doesn't like me in that kind of way? Then he'll have a note to show everyone!" Xion cried out.

"That's impossible," Kairi placed a hand onto her shoulder reassuringly. "I've seen the way he looks at you, I _know_ he loves you. And if it makes you feel better Sora told me that he talks about you a lot."

"Really?" Xion's head shot up.

"Plus who wouldn't like an angel face like you?" Kairi said in a baby voice.

"Heheh stop it Kairi you're making me blush."

"But she's right Xion; you are really nice and really pretty. What's not to like?" Namine added.

"Thanks Namine now _you're _making me blush!"

"You two better stop before this Poppet dies from over blushing," The three girls turned their heads in the direction of the voice. What stood before them was a tall man who had one eye covered by a black patch. His face was scarred and he didn't look friendly at all. "What are you three girlies up to?" the man gazed down at Xion with a dark grin. She felt so small compared to him; it was unnerving for him to look at her like that.

Averting her eyes from the man before her she looked down at the ground. Her heart was racing; there was something wrong about this man.

"Nothing we were just leaving." Kairi said sternly as she linked her arms with Namine and Xion's. Perhaps she had felt the strange tension too Xion thought.

"What already," the man tried to sound disappointed. "You're not going to stay for a little fun?" He asked raising an eyebrow at Xion. Shifting uncomfortably under his gaze Xion wanted to run away and fast.

"We have a project to do so we'll just be on our way, goodbye sir." Kairi turned and began to walk away pulling the two with her. Xion was too scared to turn around and look at the man; instead she just kept her head down and tried to keep up with Kairi's pace.

"See you around Poppet…" she could imagine the smirk on his face. Suddenly she felt so self-conscious. _What does he want?_ Xion shook her head trying to erase all thoughts of him. _I have bigger things to worry about like Riku. _The thought of Riku made the tension in her stomach lessen; she liked to think that with him she had nothing to be afraid of.

"See you at the game tonight Sora," Riku waved at his best friend. "Don't eat too many sweets beforehand you might explode wiping out the entire team."

"Yeah but that way we'll definitely win." Sora said holding up two thumbs at him before running after Roxas. Sighing Riku leaned against his locker and made sure that the coast was clear; reaching into his pocket he produced a pink envelope that was addressed to him. The handwriting was no other than Xion's, only she was capable of producing such distinct neat writing.

His heart was pounding as he thumbed the corner of the opening, was this it? Was he finally going to be able to be hers?

"What do you have there tiger?" Snapping his head up he saw Coach Xigbar walking towards him, and he didn't seem happy. Did something happen in that short period of time?

"Nothing it's just nothing." Riku was caught off guard and before he knew it the pink envelope was in Xigbar's hands. He looked at it amusingly as he began to piece everything together.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me, oh and by the way I ran into your little friends. Poppet's quite the catch… that is _if _you can catch her."

"Poppet? What are you talking about and give that back!"

"Xion, I believe that's what the blonde one called her." He said smoothly raising an eyebrow waiting for a confirmation.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Riku was beginning to get angry. "I said give that back." He hissed through his teeth.

"Well if you don't know what I'm talking about then Poppet's surely got the wrong guy. I'll hang onto this for the meantime. I'm sure she would be upset if this got into the wrong hands," Xigbar began to walk away waving the envelope tauntingly. "Oh and don't be late for the game tonight, the other team's star player Seifer is going to be there. Best you prep yourself up because you're in for a shit storm."

Riku punched a nearby locker. Now he'll never know what Xion wrote, but what worried him even more was what Xigbar could possibly want. Was he threatening him? Or worse was he threatening Xion?

Xigbar sat in his office with his legs crossed on the table, leaning back against his chair he laughed to himself as he read the letter addressed to Riku.

RIKU,

PLEASE MEET ME ON THE 2ND FLOOR ROOM: 8 TODAY AT 5:00.

I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING IMPORTANT.

XION

The time had finally come and it was after school. Xion knew that Riku had a game in an hour or so and she wanted to be able to cheer her new boyfriend on in one of the biggest games of the year. Just as planned she waited in the 2nd floor Homeroom 8. Her heart was pounding against her chest and she could feel her breath quickening. Trying to shake off the jitters she walked to the nearby window and tried to steady her breath. Closing her eyes she thought about finally being with Riku and how happy she would be.

Before she knew it she felt arms wrapping themselves around her waist, pulling her close towards them. A kiss was placed on her cheeks and her eyes flew open. Her mouth instinctively called out for her friends.

"Riku?"

"Wrong name Poppet." A deep voice whispered into her ear. Gasping she twirled around to face the voice. It was the man from earlier. Her eyes widened in fear, she was so scared that her body froze in place. His eye locked onto hers and she felt herself try to scream but no sound came out as he had placed a hand over to silence her. Xion tried to thrash and kick her captor but he only held onto her tighter.

"Squirming already and I haven't even started my treatment on you," Xigbar said in a seductive low voice. "Oh ho I bet you're a sensitive one aren't ya?" He smirked against her skin as he lowered his mouth to the nape of her neck. "Riku's not going to want you when I'm through with you."

Xion stopped at the mention of Riku's name, how did this man know about her and Riku? What did he do? Biting down onto his hand he threw her onto her floor and tended to his bleeding hand.

"Easy there kitten, I like em' feisty too," Xion got up from the ground and tried to run for the door but Xigbar was faster. Grabbing a hold of her waist again he pulled her back and brought her face and top half down onto the teacher's table. Her lip was bleeding from the assault and she could feel a tear roll down her face. Bringing his mouth close to her ear again he cooed her name and stroked the back of her head. "Xion Xion Xion… don't worry I can guarantee you that I'll pleasure you in ways that Riku could never dream of. Just be a good little kitten and this'll all be over soon." Pressing her abdomen up against the table's edge he used his free hand to caress her butt before flipping her over so that she was sprawled on her back.

"You really do have the face of an angel," He admired her with his hand, stroking her cheek lovingly only to have her jerk her head away from him. "Tsk tsk, playing hard to get are we?" Pushing her roughly down onto the table he let his hands wander up her skirt slowly and to her inner thigh. He was purposefully making things slow and painful for her, and he was loved every second of it.

Xion's breathing was shallow and every so often she would let out a little squeak. Xigbar watched lustfully as her chest raised up and down. Chuckling he wanted to hear more than just heavy breathing. Cupping his hand against her private she jerked against him as he let a finger rub up against it.

"Heh, I knew you were the sensitive type," His ego was however hurt when she wasn't even wet in the slightest. "What don't tell me a good looking guy such as myself doesn't turn you on."

Xion's lips felt swollen and her voice was hoarse from crying but she managed to retort back. "Careful I don't think your dick is as big as your ego."

"That's what you think, you'll see for yourself soon enough," Hovering over her body before letting his lips crash down onto hers, Xion fought back trying to move her face but he only let his thumb trace over her bundle of nerve making her gasp. Using this to his advantage he let his tongue slip into her mouth and taste every inch of her. Pulling away from her face he licked his lips savoring her taste. "Man, you taste as good as you look. I wonder what else tastes sweet." He raised an eyebrow before lifting up her shirt and pushing up her bra.

"Stop! Please! Riku help me!" Xion tried to move from underneath Xigbar's weight but she was in an awkward position and sandwiched between the man and the desk.

"Don't even play that card; you know you're enjoying this just as much as I am." Bringing his mouth down onto her pink nipple be began to tease it with his tongue and then suck on it until it hardened. Crying out, the whole time Xion screamed for Riku but there was no denying that no one would hear her. It was after school and everyone was either at home or preparing for the game. Removing his hands from under her skirt he began treatment on her other nub. Xion began feeling hot and her lower half began to feel moist and throb.

"S-stop just stop!" But her cries only made him feel more want, letting his hand trace down her flat stomach he let it slip into the top of her skirt and into her panties. Smiling in triumph that he managed to lubricate her he thumbed over her little bulb over and over again. Waiting to hear the siren's cry she finally let out stifled moans.

"That's a good girl, feels good doesn't it?" A muffled tune started playing and Xigbar stopped the abuse that he was doing to her body. Walking towards the sound he tore open her bag and found her cell phone. Illuminated on the screen was: : R I K U

Xion rolled over onto her side and tried to lift herself off of the table; she felt violated and defiled, she didn't feel pure anymore and that made her want to just give in to whatever Xigbar was doing to her. What was the point in fighting it now? She felt dirty and hated herself. Not attempting to run away she sat down onto the floor and hugged her knees.

Riku shouldered his duffle bag as he walked through the halls to find Sora, they had a game to get ready for. Giving up on finding Sora he made his way into the locker rooms to change.

"Sora, stop!" Riku heard giggling as he turned the corner slowly, not really prepared for the sight Riku blushed and just stood there looking at Kairi in her bra and a topless Sora.

"Uhh… Sora there you are… I've been looking for you… do you think I should try the halls again or what?"

"R-riku! Hey… we were just… yeah maybe you should check the halls I'm pretty sure I'll be out in five minutes." Sora grinned meekly at Riku.

"RIKU!" Kairi quickly buttoned up her blouse and ran up to him "What are you doing here? Where's Xion?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean what do you mean? Didn't you get the letter?"

"No… I didn't…," Riku frowned at the thought of Xigbar. "The coach confiscated it from me."

"Wait what?" Kairi blinked at Riku.

"Coach Xigbar took it from me, I don't know why."

"Wait wait wait wait wait! Are you talking about the pirate looking guy? Eye patch, creepy scar?"

"Yeah that's him, why?"

"He approached Xion today and acted really sketchy. You should go find her Riku. I'm worried…" Kairi held onto Sora's arm.

"I don't know where to find her is the problem, I tried calling her but no one's answering."

"2nd Floor Homeroom 8! Go now!" Taking his duffle bag Kairi pushed Riku out of the changeroom and sent him on his way. "Should we follow Sora? What if something happens?"

Taking two steps at a time Riku ran up the stairs and found himself facing the door to Homeroom 8. Looking through the glass window he saw his coach kneeling down to look at Xion who was cradling herself. Before he knew it Xigbar pushed Xion onto the floor and got on top of her hiking up her skirt and bringing his face down onto her stomach laying a trail of kisses.

Angered at the sight Riku jiggled at the doorknob to try and burst in to stop Xigbar in his tracks but it was locked. The sound however intruded in on Xigbar's kisses making him look up to meet the narrowed eyes of Riku. Without even thinking twice Riku ran for the nearest fire extinguisher to smash the glass window on the door. Not wasting a second he reached his hand onto the other side of the door to pry it open. Ignoring the cuts on his hand and arms Riku ran into the classroom and sent a kick in Xigbar's direction.

"You sick bastard! How dare you touch Xion!" Xigbar wiped the blood from his mouth and smirked at Riku.

"Looks like I got to her before you but don't worry she's still a virgin if that's what you're worried about."

"Screw you!" Riku picked him up by his shirt collar and pinned him up against the wall, fists balled and ready.

"Haha thanks but no thanks I'd rather screw Poppet over there." That comment alone was enough for Riku to send his white knuckles into Xigbar's face, once, twice, and a third time in the stomach. Throwing his limp body onto the floor Riku walked over to the intercom and paged the office.

"I need security and the principal to Homeroom 8 on the second floor immediately, we have an emergency." On the overhead system Riku could hear the office secretary buzz the school for security. Now that Xigbar was taken care of…

Riku looked over to where Xion was lying. Her skirt still raised up to expose her legs and her shirt was unbuttoned and revealing her delicate skin. Walking over to her he got on his knees and down to her level. Her eyes were blank and staring off to an unknown place. She was traumatized and he could understand why. Fixing her skirt and buttoning up her uniform he picked her up and held her in his chest protectively.

"Xion I'm so sorry, I was too late and I'm so so so sorry," Riku buried his face into her shoulder and shook a bit. He tried to hold back the tears that threatened to flow profusely. It pained him so much to see her like this. He just wanted to see her smile and hear her laugh like she always did but she was lifeless against him, and that only made him hold her tighter, not wanting to let go. "I'll never take my eyes off of you ever again. I promise Xion, I'll take care of you."

Kairi and Sora arrived at the room and watched in silence as their two friends sat there, not knowing what to do or say. They noticed the unconscious Xigbar lying on the floor. Realization hit her and Kairi clasped a hand over her mouth as a tear fell from her eye.

"X-xion…" Falling to her knees she let out choked sobs. Sora held onto her as Riku did to Xion, he mentally made a promise to watch out for Kairi more so than before.

"Please say something Xion," Riku spoke softly as he looked down at her unresponsive face. "Tell me you love me…"

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews are appreciated :P**


End file.
